(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable back shelf system for a convertible vehicle having a foldable roof.
(2) Prior Art
Such a retractable back shelf system is known per se, and it comprises at least one plate and means for causing said plate to pivot about an axis that extends transversely relative to the vehicle between its normal position and a stowed position in which it is stowed inside the rear trunk and in which it enables the foldable roof to be folded into the rear trunk.
When the back shelf system comprises a single plate extending over the entire transverse dimension of the cabin of a vehicle, the size of that plate can give rise to difficulties if the plate in its retracted position in which it is retracted into the rear trunk is to be placed in the space of limited transverse dimension situated between the wheels.
For that reason, a back shelf system is known that comprises a central plate and two side plates that are disposed on either side of the central plate and that are movable relative thereto, that system further comprising means for moving the side plates relative to the central plate while the central plate is being caused to pivot in one direction or the other.
Known retractable back shelf systems with moving side plates are, in general, voluminous, unattractive in appearance, and unreliable.